


What happened next

by TransformersGirl13



Series: Halo Collection [2]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: After halo 5, Blue team and Arbiter roast Chief, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Smutt, story sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersGirl13/pseuds/TransformersGirl13
Summary: Chief and Blue team make it to Sanghelios, Chief and Arbiter have a much needed chat.





	1. It's good to see you again, my friend

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this ship, okay? 
> 
>  
> 
> Also credit to Haruspis** and you-have-startled-the-witch* on Tumblr for giving me some inspiration from some funny quotes, so I am absolutely giving them credit for it.

“It took you long enough.” Halsey had said to him. He couldn’t blame her, it had been a while since they’d seen one another in years. Plus, Locke had been looking for him for some time as well. 

“Oh Shi-!“ Was Chief’s only warning from Buck, he turned to see a very angry Arbiter’s fist before he decked him across the side of his face. Chief spun around from the force of the punch and had a moment of fear when he thought he was going to fall off the side of the cliff, until someone caught his arm. He thought it may have been Kelly or Locke, the former being the fastest SPARTAN, the latter being closer, but it was, in fact, the Arbiter. Arbiter pulled him away from the cliff and Chief rubbed the side of his face, well, helmet. That had hurt like hell. 

“I deserved that.” He muttered, but loud enough for Blue team to hear and not do anything, He had told them how close he and Arbiter had gotten while they had been separated, the events of Halo and the Ark. How much Chief trusted the Arbiter. 

“You’re damn right you did!” Arbiter shot back pointing at him. “Do you have any idea how worried about you I had been? I mourned you! And then, SIX YEARS later I find out you’re actually alive!” Arbiter was pacing, he threw up his hands in exasperation. “And on top of that you’re being hunted by another SPARTAN!” He turned to Chief and pointed a finger at him. “And not once, ONCE, in those six years did you bother to let me know you lived! Sure, four of them you were in stasis and unable to, but that still leaves two years of no indication you survived the Ark! Not from you or your military, whom I was in contact with the whole time!” Once Arbiter was done he and Chief had a bit of a stare down, things felt tense. Like a spring wound to tight and about to break. 

“I’m sorry.” Chief said finally, “I should have messaged you. I just… have been busy.” 

“So, I’ve heard. Galivanting the universe, being kidnapped, not to mention you had the rest of you team.” Arbiter said, though there was less bite now. “But still, not a word from you.” 

“I promise, I’ll make it up to you.” Chief told him, and Arbiter knew that when Chief made a promise, he kept it. 

“You may regret that.” He chuckled back. He was the first to hold out his arms in a welcoming manner, Chief happily complied and hugged him. “I have missed you, my friend.” Arbiter told him and squeezed tightly. And just like that the spring was released and the stress in the air was gone. Blue team sighed, and Buck’s shoulders sagged. Locke shook his head and watched the two of them, no one was going to interrupt that hug. 

Chief was glad to be back with Arbiter, his hug was tight, to tight maybe, but Chief was hugging back just as tightly. He heard armor creaking and wasn’t sure who’s it was and didn’t care. It would hold. 

“I’m sorry.” He told him again. 

“I know.” Arbiter released the hug and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “But you still deserved that hit.” 

“Yours? Yes.” He looked at Locke, signifying he did not feel he had deserved Locke’s hit, but didn’t verbally say it. 

“Come! We were just about to celebrate our official win over the covenant here on Sanghelios. You must join us.” Arbiter said and threw his arm around Chief’s shoulder. Chief motioned for Blue team to follow and Osiris fell behind. He could hear Halsey and Locke talking, but was too interested in looking at the planet of Sanghelios to care. He knew one of Blue team would be picking it up, Linda probably. She heard everything. 

Once they got seated around a few close fires everyone removed their helmets. Chief had pale skin, dark brown hair and plenty of scars. Arbiter planned on asking about those later. They ate and talked, and Blue team was full of questions. The asked about Sanghelios and the culture, about Arbiter himself and about his home. It was nice. 

“Oh, and if you ever want to know anything about Chief, just ask.” Kelly said with a wink. Chief shot her a glare. 

“Or not.” He said simply. 

“Oh, come on, I have good stored about you.” 

“I don’t think good is the word we’re looking for.” 

“And would be the word?” Arbiter asked. 

“Embarrassing.” 

“I know plenty of embarrassing things about you already.” Arbiter chuckled. 

“Not like how Kelly knows…” Chief muttered back. Kelly just grinned. 

“Mine are better.” Fred said confidently. The two got into an argument about who had better stories before Linda cleared her throat and just stared them both down. 

“Yeah you’re right.” 

“You have dirt on all of us.” 

Arbiter just barked a laugh and shook his head. “I’d like to hear some one day.” 

“His back up plans are the best.” 

“Oh really? Can anything top John ‘I’m going to give the covenant back their bomb’ 117 in back up plans?” Arbiter asked with a chuckle, John chuckled too. * 

“Well it worked.” He said in his own defense. 

“How about John ‘I’m going to jump across _seven _covenant ships to reach the Didact’ 117?” Kelly piped up.*__

__“Oh! Or John ‘I’m going to JUMP out of the covenant Dreadnaught’ 117?” Fred said joining the fun._ _

__“And directly after he jumped he turned into John ‘I’m going to stick a gun in my new ally’s mouth’ 117.” Arbiter said, with a playful tone and look letting them know there were no hard feelings._ _

__“Were it so easy.” Chief shot back and Arbiter laughed loudly, several turned their heads to look, it was a deep pure sound that filled Chief with happiness. Arbiter slapped his knee a few times before he was able to quell his rambunctious laughter. They turned to Linda, whom had been suspiciously quiet._ _

__“You’re all forgetting the best one… ‘John ‘I’m going to smack a missile that is coming at me right out of the air’ 117.” Linda said with a small smile._ _

__“Yeah that fair.” Fred said and took a sip of his drink._ _

__“You did what!” Arbiter asked roaring with laughter once again._ _

__“Worst part is I can’t even defend myself.” Chief muttered._ _

__“Because it’s all true!” Kelly said with a laugh and hugged him, Chief used one arm and hugged back before letting go._ _

__“I’ll tell you the missile story later.” Chief promised Arbiter._ _

__“I look forward to it.”_ _


	2. Let's have a little chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Team makes Arbiter and Chief have a little chat. It goes well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two finally! So I was originally going to end it here but I think I'll write a 3rd chapter as well. After that I plan on writing something where Blue Team gets leave on Sangheilios for some time.

Later in the evening, Master chief felt odd being on the Sangheili home world of Sanghelios. He was waiting on the Arbiter to finish making sure his troops were good for the night with not four, but _eight_ SPARTANS on Sanghelios, and one of those eight being the _Demon_. Chief didn’t mind the name, he’d heard it for far too long to be offended, and these Sangheili said it with a mark of respect. 

He sat outside the Arbiter’s tent with the rest of Blue Team. Fireteam Osiris was somewhere, he didn’t care to keep track of Locke and his team, but he knew they were close. Locke wasn’t one to just leave Blue Team to do as they please, but they were going to anyways. That’s just how Blue Team was, after all. Though for this plan, they hadn’t planned to inform Chief what they were, well, planning. He was suspicious, but not that much. His team wouldn’t do anything to hurt him after all. 

After a few minutes of waiting Fred left to see out someone, he had been vague, which made chief frown. Kelly and Linda had, in that moment, decided to drag chief in the tent to wait. _Now_ he was suspicious. 

~~ 

Fred had gone to seek out the Arbiter, he had a few questions before the girls started on their part. It hadn’t been hard for Blue Team to sense the nonviolent tension between them. Chief and Arbiter had formed a close bond between fighting the Covenant together and destroying HALO. A very close bond. One that was different that the bond Chief shared with his fellow SPARTANS. One… that needed to be addressed before they left. 

Arbiter was finishing talking to one of his commanders when Fred found him. Fred waited for them to be done to approach. Arbiter greeted him with a nod. “Is there something you need?” he inquired. Fred understood why chief held respect for the Sangheili. 

“Yeah, just a question.” Fred said with a nod. He and Arbiter started to head slowly to the tent. “You and Chief…” 

“Yes?” 

“How close would you say you were?” 

“I feel there is another question behind that.” 

Fed chuckled. “You’re not wrong.” 

“And the real question?” 

“How do you feel about him? Like, fully, not just as a fellow warrior but as… something more?” 

Arbiter was quiet for a moment. “Well... I have deep feelings for him, though… I am not sure how to interpret them myself, let alone talk about them with another.” Arbiter told Fred truthfully. “I would never hurt him.” 

“I know, the others and I… We know how chief feels about things.” Fred told him slowly. Arbiter nodded, curious, “He respects you, maybe more than you know… He…” Fred sighed thinking of how to put it. Arbiter was about to respond when one of his Field Masters called to him. He excused himself for a moment and Fred waited on him, thinking. 

“I know.” A female voice said, sounding behind him. Fred turned and found Mahkee 'Chava walking to him. “The way the Arbiter spoke of him, it was like he lost a…” She paused to find her words. “Well… lover.” She stated simply. 

“Oh good,” Fred said, must to her surprise. He even smiled. “If Arbiter viewed Chief as something else we may have made a mistake.” 

~~ 

Chief was not a happy SPARTAN. He figured out their plans and tried to leave. Twice. Now he sat in a chair in the Arbiter’s tent, Kelly had tied him to it. It didn’t help Fred hadn’t come back yet. He was sitting there, glaring at the girls. Kelly was smug, and Linda was… well… Linda. “There’s nothing there.” Chief grumbled. 

“Nothing YOU see.” Kelly pointed out. “But there is something there.” Chief just huffed at her. 

“At least untie me.” 

“Are you going to run?” 

Chief didn’t respond. 

“Thought so.” 

~~ 

It wasn’t much longer before Fred and Arbiter did enter. Thel stopped in his tracks to see an upset looking Chief tied to a chair. “You tow need to have a talk.” Fred said before Arbiter could even ask. 

“Have fun.” Kelly said with a grin and Linda followed her and Fred out. They were undoubtably going to hang around and make sure nothing bothered them. 

“Can you untie me?” John asked with a deep sigh. 

“You can’t get out?” Thel asked surprised and moved towards him. 

“Only if I break the chair.” John told him and, surprisingly, felt no fear when he heard an energy sword snap to life. The ropes were cut, and John threw them off. “Thanks.” He said and Then nodded at him. There was a small silence between them. 

“I have missed you.” Thel told him. 

“I missed you too.” John said and sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t call.” 

“I’ll forgive you.” Thel promised and John smiled. “You look tired.” 

“I’m always tired.” John replied. They shared a chuckle. Thel sat in a seat across from John. 

“Your team feels there is something we must speak of.” 

“I know.” 

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence. 

“So… are you going to tell me about the missile?” Thel asked and John laughed. 

“Yeah.” He said with a smile and told them the story of how he got his armor and… met Cortana… and smacked a missile. John was saddened by talking about Cortana but talking seemed to help. 

“Well…” Thel mused. “Glad to see you’ve always been this way.” He and John shared a light chuckle. _“You’re going to have to take the first step, John isn’t to good at talking about emotions._ Fred had told him. “John I… do have a slight confession.” Thel admitted, though he didn’t want to. John looked at him, head tilted. Thel clicked his jaws a few times in thought. 

“You and I… have shared a lot with one another.” Thel said, choosing his words carefully. John nodded in agreement. “We are more than just friends.” He said tentatively. Thel was surprised when John’s cheeks flushed a light pink color. 

John looked at his hands instead of Thel. “I… guess I never thought of it that way.” He told Thel softly. 

“Nor did I.” Thel admitted and John looked at him. “Not until I had a bit of a meeting with Fred, Mahkee 'Chava, and a few of my upper staff who apparently noticed it.” Thel rubbed his face thinking of the encounter. “I’m not sure who DIDN’T notice it…” 

“Us, apparently.” John sighed and Thel laughed, it made John smile. “Should we… talk about it?” 

Thel shrugged. “We don’t have to.” He said after a moment. “We should, but we don’t have to. Not right now.” He said, and John nodded. 

“We will, before I leave.” John said, seeming determined. Thel nodded in agreement and they sat in silence for several minutes. 

“Do… Do you ever dream of the flood?” John asked suddenly. Thel looked at him, and saw John looking back. He looked so tired, like he could have fallen asleep right there. But he also looked fearful. 

“I do.” Thel said with a nod. “Yes, I do. They haunt my dreams often. Do you?” 

“Yes.” John said, he sighed. “I’m always losing someone. Blue team, Earth, Cortana… You.” He said and looked at his hands again. “I don’t know why… Losing you or Blue team always hurts the worst.” Thel scooted closer to him and took one of his hands. 

“That won’t happen.” 

“That’s what Blue team tells me… but they never get better.” John responded, he sounded a little hoarse. Thel touched his cheek gently and John leaned into it. Thel’s hand was surprisingly warm. He looked at Thel and gave him a tired smile. 

It took them a solid 30 seconds before they realized how close they were. John flushed and Thel turned a bluish color. Neither really knew how to proceed. How did the others species show affection in close range? John moved first by moving forward, he wasn’t sure if Thel knew what a kiss actually was, but he was about to give it a shot. Thel leaned forward as well and mimicked what John was doing. Well, to the best of his ability anyways. 

They connected and held that position for several long seconds. Fred took that moment to poke his head in to see if they needed anything. The words died in his throat when he saw that Thel had his hand on Johns’ face and they were kissing. He decided not to ruin it and went back out, telling everyone they were just fine. 

When they finally separated they looked at one another with small smiles. It left them with a warm feeling. Thel pressed his forehead to John’s and he pressed back. 

“Now what?” 

“I’m not really sure…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have another story in writing where Blue team and Osiris have forced leave and have to enjoy it. It's only just started though. I'll have a lit of OC's in that one so i'm not sure how to write it just yet. Let me know if anyone is interested!

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is my second fic where Arbiter smacks Chief and then hugs him. That's all I really wanted from Halo 5, Okay?


End file.
